


Daddy's Hope

by Accidental_Ducky



Series: Glow Sticks and Fireflies [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4971616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accidental_Ducky/pseuds/Accidental_Ducky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Daddy’s got you, it’s okay.” At the soft tone of his voice, Hope began to relax against him. “That’s right, Princess, you’re safe with me.” As her eyes began to close and the drama unfolded in the living room, Dean felt at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Hope

Dean was used to a certain amount of order in his life, but he hasn’t had a lot of that since they brought Hope home from the hospital yesterday. He swears that his daughter’s only hobbies were staying up all night and creating toxic fumes that could put Mustard Gas to shame. It didn’t help that his brother and Gabriel lived right next door. So when he came home from work that evening, Dean was expecting complete chaos.

His brother and Cas were in the kitchen, arguing over who would cook what for Thanksgiving dinner in seventeen days. Gabriel was struggling to install the new flat screen, and Shiloh was playing with a Whoopi-cushion Gabriel had brought in. The only one missing was Dean’s little princess. Given that she was only three days old, she was probably napping in her crib or Cas had laid her down in there to have a bit of peace.

Before his brother-in-law could rope him into helping, Dean disappears into the nursery. Hope was lying in her crib, staring up in wonder at the slow spinning mobile hanging above it. He picks her up and settles down in the armchair, Hope lying on his chest with her ear pressed over his heart. She never really fussed when he held her like this, the chair reclined so both of them would be comfortable. Even in the hospital, it was Dean that would be called in to help calm her down after feedings.

He watches her as she watches the passing headlights outside the window, her little tongue peeking out as her fingers grip the fabric of Dean’s plaid work shirt. “Shiloh, no,” he heard Sam yelling followed by a loud crash and a string of curses. At only three years old, Sam and Gabriel’s son aimed to misbehave. Dean only prayed that Hope would stay sweet and loving forever. The loud noises in the other room has Hope’s lower lip trembling.

“No,” Dean soothes, rubbing her back. “Daddy’s got you, it’s okay.” At the soft tone of his voice, Hope began to relax against him. “That’s right, Princess, you’re safe with me.” As her eyes began to close and the drama unfolded in the living room, Dean felt at home. 


End file.
